Danger in Las Vegas
by Kessalia
Summary: Mac und Destiny fliegen zu einem Kongress nach Las Vegas...  Crossover mit CSI und CSI:Miami...  Kein Charakter der Serien gehört mir, dafür aber die restlichen OCs.


CSI New York: Danger in Las Vegas8

**CSI New York**

**- Danger in Las Vegas -**

Wochen später war alles wieder beim Alten. Destiny arbeitete wieder und war auch sonst fast wieder wie immer. Doch die Ereignisse hatten sie geprägt.

Mac war auch wieder voll einsatzfähig. Die Schusswunde war gut verheilt.



Eines Tages erhielten Mac und Destiny Einladungen zu einem Kongress in Las Vegas. Mac sollte dort einen Vortrag über die Analyse von Fingerabdrücken halten. Es war sein Lieblingsthema, vor allem die geschichtliche Entwicklung.

Destiny hingegen war verwirrt, als sie ihre Einladung sah. Denn auf ihr stand, dass sie einen Vortrag über Ballistik halten sollte.

Sie suchte Mac in seinem Büro auf.

„Mac, hast du kurz Zeit für mich?"

„Für dich doch immer, Des. Was gibt es denn?"

„Ich verstehe hier etwas nicht. Auf meiner Einladung steht, dass ich einen Vortrag halten soll. Davon war niemals die Rede. Ich... ich kann das nicht."

„Beruhige dich, Des! Zeig mal deine Einladung her."

Destiny reichte ihm ihre Einladung, und Mac las sie sich durch.

„Hier steht, dass du für jemand anderen einspringen sollst, der aus gesundheitlichen Gründen verhindert ist."

„Mac, ich kann das nicht! Ich kann keinen Vortrag halten, jedenfalls nicht vor so vielen Leuten!"

Destiny war verzweifelt.

Mac stand auf und ging zu ihr hin. Er nahm ihre Hände.

„Des, du schaffst das! Du bist eine starke Frau. Außerdem sollst du einen Vortrag über Ballistik halten, dein Spezialgebiet."

„Schon. Aber warum ich?"

„Weil du eine der Besten auf diesem Gebiet bist. Du schaffst das schon."

„Na schön. Wenn du das sagst, dann muss es ja wohl stimmen."

„Genau. Niemand kennt dich besser als ich."

Destiny nickte und ging wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Nach Feierabend arbeitete sie an ihrem Vortrag. Auch Mac arbeitete abends – oder nachts – an seinem Vortrag.



Eine Woche später, am Tag der Abreise, waren Destiny und Mac noch im Crime Lab. Sie wollten erst am späten Nachmittag nach Las Vegas fliegen. Vorher wollten sie noch einige Berichte schreiben.

Mac hatte seinen Bericht gerade fertig geschrieben und las ihn sich durch, als sein Telefon klingelte.

„Taylor?"

„Erinnern Sie sich an mich, Taylor? Sie haben mich vor Jahren eingebuchtet! Und Sie haben meine Freundin erschossen! Nun, ich bin wieder raus aus dem Knast."

„Damon Nicholas", sagte Mac. „Was wollen Sie?"

„Ich will mich an Ihnen rächen, Taylor! Ich kenne Ihre Schwäche! Um Ihnen zu beweisen, dass ich es ernst meine, erhalten Sie in den nächsten Minuten eine Email von mir. Aber diese Emailadresse wird Ihnen nichts nutzen!"

Damon Nicholas legte auf.

Tatsächlich erhielt Mac wenig später eine Email. Er öffnete sie. Zum Vorschein kam ein Foto von Destiny.

„Genießen Sie die nächsten 72 Stunden mit Ihrer Freundin! Es werden die letzten mit ihr sein, denn dann werde ich sie töten!", stand unter dem Foto.

Mac schüttelte den Kopf und löschte die Email. Zu oft schon hatten Verbrecher ihm Rache angekündigt, doch niemals war etwas geschehen.



Schließlich fuhren Mac und Destiny zum Flughafen und checkten ein. Schließlich konnten sie das Flugzeug betreten. Schon wenige Minuten später hob es ab.

Der Flug nach Las Vegas dauerte nicht lange. Gleich nach der Landung fuhren sie mit dem gebuchten Mietwagen zum _Bellagio_, wo der Veranstalter Zimmer für sie gebucht hatte. Es war zugleich auch das Kongresshotel. Mac und Destiny bezogen ihre Zimmer und machten sich frisch.

Am Abend fand eine Eröffnungsveranstaltung statt, bei der die Redner vorgestellt werden sollten.

„Guten Abend, sehr geehrte Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Bevor dieser Kongress für eröffnet erklärt wird, möchte ich die Redner der nächsten Tage hier zu mir auf die Bühne bitten", sagte der Veranstalter.

Mac, Destiny sowie drei weitere Redner gingen nach vorne auf die Bühne.

„Ich werde gleich die Namen der Redner sagen, woher sie kommen und über welches Thema sie ihren Vortrag halten werden", sagte der Veranstalter. „Ich bitte darum, dass die Redner einen Schritt vortreten, sobald sie ihren Namen hören. Fangen wir also an: Detective Frank Styles vom CSI Los Angeles. Er hält einen Vortrag über Toxikologie. Detective Mark Smithers vom CSI Boston. Er hält einen Vortrag über Serologie. Gil Grissom, Leiter des CSI Las Vegas. Thema seines Vortrages ist die Entomologie. Detective Mac Taylor, Leiter des CSI New York. Sein Vortrag handelt über die Entwicklung der Analyse von Fingerabdrücken. Und schließlich die einzige Rednerin: Detective Destiny Castlereagh, ebenfalls vom CSI New York. Sie hält einen Vortrag über die Ballistik. Ich weiß, Sie haben jemand anderen für diesen Vortrag erwartet, aber Detective Luke Daniels vom CSI Philadelphia musste aus Krankheitsgründen absagen. Und nun erkläre ich den Kongress für eröffnet."



Mac und Destiny verließen die Bühne. Sie steuerten direkt auf einen der Stehtische zu, um ein Glas Sekt zu trinken, das als Willkommenstrunk gereicht wurde.

Dort blieben sie nicht lange allein.

„Mac, schön, dich wiederzusehen."

„Horatio, das ist ja eine Überraschung."

Die beiden Männer gaben sich die Hand.

„Darf ich dir meine Mitarbeiter vorstellen?", fragte Horatio. „Das sind Calleigh Duquesne und Ryan Wolfe."

„Hallo", sagten Calleigh und Ryan.

„Meine Mitarbeiterin dürfte ja jetzt bekannt sein nach der offiziellen Vorstellung", meinte Mac.

„Das stimmt", meinte Calleigh. „Ich bin auch schon sehr gespannt auf den Vortrag. Mein Spezialgebiet ist nämlich auch die Ballistik. Vielleicht können wir Frauen ja nachher ein wenig fachsimpeln."

„Gerne", meinte Destiny und lächelte.

„Darf man sich dazu gesellen?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Mac, Destiny, Horatio, Calleigh und Ryan drehten sich um. Dort standen Gil Grissom und zwei seiner Mitarbeiter.

„Ah, da sind ja unsere, sagen wir mal, Gastgeber", sagte Horatio.

„Na ja", meinte Gil Grissom. „Darf ich meine Mitarbeiter vorstellen? Catherine Willows und Nick Stokes."

„Sehr erfreut", sagte Horatio und stellte seine Mitarbeiter vor.

Die acht einigten sich schnell auf das Du.



Schließlich standen Mac, Horatio, Gil und Catherine zusammen und unterhielten sich. Destiny stand mit Calleigh, Ryan und Nick zusammen und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Calleigh wollte vor allem mehr über Destinys Arbeit als Ballistikerin erfahren, sozusagen ein Erfahrungsaustausch. Ryan und Nick hingegen wollten Destiny näher kennenlernen, denn sie fanden sie sehr attraktiv.

Mac beobachtete, wie Ryan und Nick mit Destiny flirteten, und er wurde eifersüchtig.

„Mac, was ist los?", fragte Horatio. „Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich einen Mord begehen."

„Destiny ist nicht nur meine Kollegin und die beste Ballistikerin, die ich je hatte, sie ist zudem noch meine Verlobte", erklärte Mac, ohne den Blick von Destiny, Ryan und Nick abzuwenden.

„Ich verstehe", meine Horatio. „Dann werde ich Ryan sagen, dass seine Auserwählte bereits vergeben ist."

„Und ich sage es Nick. Gerade ihn müssen wir zurückpfeifen", meinte Gil.

„Ist Destiny zufällig mit Commissioner Castlereagh aus Chicago verwandt?", fragte Catherine plötzlich.

„Ja, sie ist seine Tochter", antwortete Mac. „Warum?"

„Er sollte eigentlich morgen einen Vortrag halten, hat aber im letzten Moment ohne Angabe von Gründen abgesagt. Vielleicht weiß seine Tochter ja den Grund."

„Das bezweifle ich", meinte Mac. „Destiny hat eine sehr schwere Zeit hinter sich. Sie ist noch nicht ganz wieder auf der Höhe, weder körperlich noch seelisch. Sie hat sich ziemlich zurückgezogen. Zu ihrem Vater hatte sie in der letzten Zeit kaum Kontakt."

„Darf man fragen, warum?", erkundigte sich Horatio.

„Sie war fünf Wochen lang in der Gewalt eines gefährlichen Verbrechers, eines Unterweltkönigs. Dieser hat sie erpresst, misshandelt und gequält. Mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen", erklärte Mac.

„Ist schon okay", meinte Catherine, und Gil und Horatio stimmten ihr zu.

„Wir sollten jetzt mal unsere beiden Casanovas in die Schranken weisen", sagte Gil zu Horatio.

Horatio nickte, und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Nick, Ryan, Calleigh und Destiny.

„Nick, ich müsste dich mal dringend sprechen", sagte Gil.

„Und ich muss mit dir reden, Ryan", sagte Horatio.

Nick und Ryan waren verwirrt. Aber sie gingen mit ihren Vorgesetzten ein wenig abseits.

Horatio und Gil erzählten Nick und Ryan jeweils, dass Destiny mit Mac verlobt war. Die beiden jungen Männer waren erst enttäuscht, aber sie kamen schnell darüber hinweg und beschlossen, Destiny als Freundin und Kollegin zu betrachten.



Am nächsten Abend, nachdem Mac, Destiny und auch Gil ihre Vorträge gehalten hatten, verabredeten sich die drei Teams. Als Treffpunkt hatten sie die hoteleigene _Fontana Bar_ ausgewählt.

Was Mac allerdings nicht wusste, geschweige denn ahnte: Damon Nicholas war ihm und Destiny dicht auf den Fersen. Er wusste, dass sie in Las Vegas waren und auch in welchem Hotel sie eingecheckt hatten. Nun war auch er hier.

Damon Nicholas beobachtete Destiny und folgte ihr in die _Fontana Bar_. Dort sprach er sie an.

„Was macht eine so schöne Frau wie Sie hier allein in der Bar?", fragte er.

Destiny sah ihn genervt an.

„Leuten wie Ihnen aus dem Weg gehen."

„Aber, aber, meine Liebe! Ich wollte mich doch nur mit Ihnen unterhalten."

„Da müssen Sie sich eine andere suchen."

„Andere Damen haben aber keinen Vortrag über Ballistik gehalten. Darf ich mich vorstellen? Damon McCheallaigh vom CSI Los Angeles."

„Hören Sie, Mister McCheallaigh: Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten."



Zur gleichen Zeit betrat Mac die Bar und entdeckte Destiny an der Bar. Er bemerkte, dass sie sich mit einem Mann unterhielt. Er sah genauer hin – und erschrak.

„Damon Nicholas! Verdammt!", fluchte er innerlich.

Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit, Destiny von Damon Nicholas wegzulocken, ohne sich selbst jedoch zu erkennen zu geben. Er wollte Destinys Leben nicht gefährden.

In dem Moment stießen Horatio, Ryan, Calleigh, Gil, Catherine und Nick zu ihm. Sie alle bemerkten Macs Gesichtsausdruck und folgten seinem Blick.

„Was ist los, Mac? Hast du wieder einen Anfall von Eifersucht?", fragte Horatio amüsiert.

„Nein", antwortete Mac. „Der Mann, der sich mit Destiny unterhält, ist gefährlich."

„Wieso gefährlich?", fragte Gil.

„Nun, ich habe ihn vor ein paar Jahren hinter Gittern gebracht und bei der Verhaftung aus Notwehr seine Komplizin und Freundin erschossen. Bevor Destiny und ich hierher geflogen sind, bekam ich einen Anruf von ihm. Er will sich an mir rächen. Er sagte, er würde meine Schwäche kennen und schickte mir per Email ein Foto von Destiny. Sein Name ist Damon Nicholas."

„Dann sollten wir Destiny mal ganz schnell da wegholen", meinte Nick. „Ich erledige das."

„Ich komme mit", sagte Ryan.

„Halt, Jungs!", sagte Catherine. „Ihr geht da nicht hin!"

Nick und Ryan sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Wieso denn nicht?", fragte Nick. „Destiny ist in Gefahr."

„Gerade deswegen ja", antwortete Catherine. „Wenn zwei Männer da hingehen, könnte die Situation eskalieren. Zwei Männer sind einfach zu auffällig. Calleigh und ich erledigen das."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum das unauffälliger sein soll", meinte Mac.

„Ganz einfach. Wir Frauen können besser schauspielern", erwiderte Calleigh.

„Und wie wollt ihr sicher gehen, dass Destiny darauf eingeht?", fragte Horatio.

„Hat einer von euch zufällig Zettel und Stift parat?", fragte Catherine.

„Ja, klar", antwortete Gil und reichte ihr seinen Block sowie einen Stift.

„Geht ihr schon mal vor in die _Caramel Bar_. Wir kommen mit Destiny nach", meinte Catherine, schrieb ihre Nachricht auf den Block, riss den Zettel ab und gab Gil den Block sowie den Stift zurück.

Die Männer wussten zwar nicht, was die beiden Frauen vorhatten, aber sie nickten und verließen die _Fontana Bar_.

Catherine und Calleigh warteten noch einen kurzen Moment und gingen dann zu Destiny hin. Den Zettel hatte Catherine gut versteckt.

An der Bar stellte sich Catherine auf Destinys linke Seite, so dass sie zwischen Destiny und Damon Nicholas stand. Calleigh stellte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Hier steckst du also!", sagte Catherine. „Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht!"

Calleigh machte Destiny gleichzeitig auf den Zettel aufmerksam.

„Spiel einfach mit. Erklärung später", las Destiny im Stillen.

„Wir haben doch noch etwas vor!", sagte Calleigh.

„Ich dachte, ihr wärt noch nicht soweit. Ich war früher fertig und wollte nicht in der Empfangshalle herumstehen. Dabei muss ich wohl die Zeit vergessen haben", sagte Destiny.

„Macht ja nichts", meinte Catherine. „Können wir dann los?"

„Ja, können wir", sagte Destiny.

Calleigh und Catherine nahmen Destiny in ihre Mitte und verließen mit ihr die _Fontana Bar_.



Die drei Frauen gingen in die _Caramel Bar_. Dort saßen die Männer schon an einem großen Tisch und warteten auf sie. Calleigh, Catherine und Destiny setzten sich zu ihnen.

„Also, was ist los?", fragte Destiny.

Alle sahen Mac an.

„Der Mann, mit dem du dich unterhalten hast, ist gefährlich. Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Jahren hinter Gittern gebracht und bei der Verhaftung aus Notwehr seine Komplizin und Freundin erschossen. Bevor wir hierher geflogen sind, bekam ich einen Anruf von ihm. Er will sich an mir rächen. Er sagte, er würde meine Schwäche kennen und schickte mir per Email ein Foto von dir", erklärte Mac.

„Aber der Mann hat sich mir als Damon McCheallaigh vom CSI Los Angeles vorgestellt", meinte Destiny. „Mac, warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, als wir hierher geflogen sind?"

„Ich habe die Drohung nicht ernst genommen. Viele Verbrecher, die ich überführt habe, haben schon Rache geschworen, aber nie etwas unternommen", antwortete Mac. „Und sein wirklicher Name ist Damon Nicholas."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Destiny.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Mac. „Wir können den Mann nicht einfach festnehmen."

„Nein, leider nicht", sagte Gil. „Aber ich werde Captain Brass verständigen."

„Und wir werden immer in eurer Nähe bleiben", beschloss Horatio. „Vielleicht schreckt ihn das ja ab."



Doch Horatio irrte sich.

Damon Nicholas saß in seinem Hotelzimmer und dachte nach.

„So so, sie hat also Freunde, die sie beschützen", sagte Damon. „Aber das wird ihr nichts nützen! Sie wird sterben! Und dann ist meine Rache perfekt, Taylor!"

Er ging zu seinem Koffer und öffnete ihn. Zum Vorschein kam ein Gewehr. Er holte es hervor.

„Es gibt noch viel vorzubereiten", sagte Damon zu sich selbst.

Dann machte er sich an die Vorbereitungen für einen Anschlag aus dem Hinterhalt.



Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages fanden keine Vorträge statt. Mac und Destiny wollten die Zeit nutzen, sich in Las Vegas ein wenig umzusehen, zusammen mit Horatio, Ryan und Calleigh. Gil, Catherine und Nick wollten die Stadtführer spielen. Sie hatten sich draußen vor dem Hotel verabredet.

Mac und Destiny waren die ersten, die am Treffpunkt waren.

Plötzlich fiel ein Schuss. Mac und Destiny spürten, wie die Kugel an ihnen vorbeiflog.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Mac. „Komm, wir müssen hier sofort weg!"

Er wusste sofort, dass dieser Schuss von Damon Nicholas abgefeuert worden war. Er packte Destiny am Arm und zog sie unter weiterem Kugelhagel zu ihrem Mietwagen. Gleichzeitig versuchte er herauszufinden, aus welcher Richtung geschossen worden war. Doch er konnte nichts Verdächtiges sehen. Er schob Destiny in den Mietwagen und setzte sich ans Steuer. Dann fuhr er mit quietschenden Reifen los.

Damon Nicholas bemerkte ihre Flucht und fuhr ihnen hinterher. Schnell holte er auf und blieb ganz dicht an ihnen dran.



Mac erreichte einen Vorort von Las Vegas. Er hatte es geschafft, einen Vorsprung zu Damon Nicholas aufzubauen. Er und Destiny fanden ein großes, verlassenes Haus und verschanzten sich dort. Sie verriegelten die Türen und suchten nach einer Deckung.

Dann rief Mac Horatio an.

„Caine?"

„Horatio, hier ist Mac. Damon Nicholas ist hinter uns her! Wir haben uns in einem verlassenen Haus in einem Vorort von Las Vegas verschanzt! Ortet mein Handy und kommt dann hierher! Wir brauchen Verstärkung!"

„Wir sind unterwegs! Passt auf euch auf!", sagte Horatio und legte auf.



Damon Nicholas hatte den Mietwagen entdeckt.

„Ihr entkommt mir nicht!", sagte er, als er seinen Wagen abstellte und sich dem Haus näherte. Unbemerkt gelangte er durch ein kaputtes Kellerfenster in das Haus.

„Taylor! Geben Sie auf! Sie können meiner Rache nicht entkommen!", rief er. „Ich werde Sie und Ihre Freundin finden und dann töten!"

Destiny und Mac hörten ihn. Er kam langsam auf ihr Versteck zu. Mac sah, dass Destiny Angst hatte, und zog seine Waffe. Destiny selbst hatte ihre Waffe im Hotelzimmer vergessen.

Auf einmal schlug eine Kugel in die Wand hinter ihnen ein.

Mac verließ seine Deckung und schoss zurück.

„Flieh von hier, Des! Er will dich töten, nicht mich! Ich gebe dir Rückendeckung!", sagte Mac.

Destiny wollte gerade nicken, als sie sah, dass Mac verwundet war.

„Ich lasse dich nicht allein! Du bist verletzt!", sagte sie. „Aber ich werde mich auf die Suche begeben. Vielleicht gibt es hier im Haus noch irgendwo eine Waffe und Munition."

Bevor Mac widersprechen konnte, hatte Destiny ihre Deckung verlassen und sich davongeschlichen.



Destiny suchte überall im Haus nach einer Waffe und nach Munition. In der Garage wurde sie tatsächlich fündig. Sie prüfte, ob die Waffe noch funktionstüchtig war und füllte die Kammern mit Patronen. Dann kehrte sie mit der Waffe und der Munition zurück zu Mac.

„Geben Sie auf, Nicholas! Wir sind in der Überzahl!", rief Mac.

„Sie werden sterben! Sie und vor allem Ihre Freundin!", rief Damon zurück und schoss wieder.

Destiny beteiligte sich nun an der Schießerei. Doch noch während sie schoss, brach sie schwer verletzt zusammen. Zwei von Damons Kugeln hatten sie getroffen.

Mac war verzweifelt, als er sah, dass Destiny viel Blut verlor. Er wusste, es ging um Leben und Tod, und so versuchte er, die Blutung irgendwie zu stoppen. Seine eigene Verletzung am Arm behinderte ihn dabei ein wenig.

Als Damon merkte, dass nicht mehr auf ihn geschossen wurde, näherte er sich dem Versteck.

„Jetzt habe ich Sie, Taylor!", sagte er kalt und holte seinen Revolver hervor. „Bereiten Sie sich auf den Tod vor! Dann können Sie wieder mit Ihrer Freundin vereint sein! Die werde ich jetzt von ihrem Leid erlösen!"

Langsam entsicherte Damon seinen Revolver.

„Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen, Nicholas!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. „Sie haben keine Chance!"

Mac erkannte Horatios Stimme.

„Geben Sie auf, Nicholas!", ertönte nun auch Gils Stimme.

Doch Damon Nicholas ignorierte es. Statt dessen richtete er die Waffe auf Destiny.

Horatio und Gil schossen gleichzeitig, und Damon brach tödlich getroffen zusammen.

Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass Destiny schwer verletzt war.

Gil verständigte die Ambulanz und wies darauf hin, dass es um Leben und Tod ging.

Nick, Catherine und Calleigh versuchten, die Blutung zu stoppen. Ryan kümmerte sich um Macs Verletzung.

„Danke", sagte Mac zu Horatio und Gil.

„Keine Ursache", sagte Gil. „Ich hoffe nur, dass die Ambulanz rechtzeitig hier eintrifft!"

Mac nickte. Er hoffte es sehr.



Schließlich traf die Ambulanz ein. Die Sanitäter säuberten Destinys Wunde und stoppten die Blutung. Sie legten sie vorsichtig auf die Bahre und fuhren dann ins nächstgelegene Krankenhaus.

Mac, Horatio, Gil, Catherine, Nick, Calleigh und Ryan fuhren hinterher.

Im Krankenhaus wurde erst einmal Macs Wunde versorgt. Es handelte sich hierbei nur um einen Streifschuss.

Destiny hingegen war sofort in den Operationssaal gebracht worden. Doch es gab ein Problem: Das Krankenhaus hatte nicht mehr genügend Blutkonserven von Destinys Blutgruppe vorrätig. Es fehlten genau vier Konserven.

Der Notarzt kam auf die Gruppe zu.

„Guten Tag. Um es kurz zu machen: Wir haben ein Problem. Uns fehlen genau vier Blutkonserven. Wer von Ihnen hat die Blutgruppe Null positiv?"

Horatio, Catherine, Nick und Ryan meldeten sich.

„Dann folgen Sie mir bitte", sagte der Notarzt und führte die vier in einen Raum, der öfters fürs Blutspenden benutzt wurde.



Gil und Calleigh blieben unterdessen bei Mac und versuchten, ihn zu beruhigen. Doch so einfach war das nicht.

„Sie hat erst vor kurzem ums Überleben gekämpft", sagte Mac. „Und nun schon wieder!"

„Sie macht den Eindruck einer Kämpfernatur", meinte Calleigh.

„Schon, aber sie hat gerade in der letzten Zeit soviel durchgemacht, dass ich bezweifle, dass sie schon wieder die Kraft hat, die sie zum Kämpfen braucht", sagte Mac und erzählte den beiden, was Destiny durchgemacht hatte, ließ allerdings einige Details aus.

„Sie wird es schaffen", sagte Calleigh.



Als die Ärzte das gespendete Blut getestet hatten, begannen sie sofort mit der Not-operation.

Horatio, Nick, Catherine und Ryan gesellten sich wieder zu den anderen.

Gemeinsam warteten sie auf den Ausgang der Operation.

Mac wurde immer nervöser, je länger die Operation dauerte.



Einer der Ärzte kam schließlich auf die Gruppe zu.

„Bevor Sie fragen, Miss Castlereagh wird immer noch operiert", sagte der Arzt, als er die erwartungsvollen Blicke bemerkte. „Ich bin wegen etwas anderem hier. Wer von Ihnen ist Horatio Caine?"

„Das bin ich", sagte Horatio und trat vor. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Ich muss Sie kurz unter vier Augen sprechen."

Horatio und der Arzt entfernten sich ein paar Schritte von den anderen.

„Mister Caine, wie Sie wissen, testen wir das gespendete Blut immer, bevor wir es verwenden. Wir haben auch eine Blutprobe von Miss Castlereagh untersucht. Nun, die Tests haben ergeben, dass Sie und Miss Castlereagh genetische Übereinstimmungen haben. Sowas gibt es nur bei Verwandtschaft. Sind Sie mit ihr verwandt?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber sobald Miss Castlereagh in der Lage dazu ist, werde ich sie fragen."



Zwei Tage später hatte Destiny das Gröbste überstanden. Sie war noch ziemlich geschwächt, aber sie schwebte nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr. Mac und Horatio besuchten sie gemeinsam.

„Hallo, Destiny. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Horatio.

„Noch ziemlich schwach", antwortete sie.

„Ich habe da eine Frage an dich. Die Untersuchungen haben ergeben, dass unser Blut genetische Übereinstimmungen aufweist. So etwas kommt nur bei Blutsverwandten vor. Nun habe ich mich gefragt, ob du mir etwas über deine Verwandtschaft erzählen könntest, damit wir herausfinden können, inwiefern wir verwandt sein könnten."

„Nun ja, das könnte ein wenig länger dauern. Ihr beide solltet euch hinsetzen", meinte Destiny.

Horatio und Mac setzten sich.

„Also, meine Mutter war Fiona O'Grady. Wer mein Vater ist, weißt du ja. Ich fange am besten mit der Familie meiner Mutter an."

„Ich denke, die Generation deiner Mutter kannst du auslassen. Fang am besten gleich mit der Generation davor an", meinte Horatio.

„In Ordnung. – Meine Großeltern sind Maureen und William O'Grady. Meine Großmutter ist eine geborene Fitzpatrick."

„Hatte deine Großmutter zufällig eine Schwester namens Fiona?", fragte Horatio.

„Ja. Nach ihr wurde auch meine Mutter benannt."

„Dann haben wir ja schnell herausgefunden, inwiefern wir verwandt sind. Fiona Fitzpatrick war meine Mutter. Leider lebt auch sie nicht mehr. Sie wurde ermordet."

„Genau wie meine Mutter", meinte Destiny. „Wer hat denn deine Mutter ermordet?"

„Mein Vater", antwortete Horatio. „Ich hatte auch einen Bruder, doch Ray war Polizist und wurde im Dienst getötet."

„Mein Bruder Dale war auch Polizist. Auch er wurde im Dienst getötet. Wir haben also viel gemeinsam, Horatio."

„Inklusive der Haarfarbe", meinte Horatio und lächelte amüsiert.

„Da hatte ich schon den Verdacht, dass ihr beide euch ähnlich seht", sagte Mac.

„Destiny, du musst mir irgendwann in aller Ruhe mal alles von unserer Familie erzählen. Aber jetzt ist es erst einmal wichtig, dass du wieder gesund wirst", sagte Horatio.

„Da hat Horatio Recht", meinte Mac. „Werde bitte ganz schnell wieder gesund."

„Ich versuche es."

„Allerdings gibt es da noch eine schlechte Nachricht, Des. Ich muss zurück nach New York. Stella hat mich angerufen und gesagt, dass ich in einem Fall vor Gericht aussagen muss, und zwar schon morgen. Ich lasse dich nur ungern allein hier zurück."

„Mac, die Arbeit geht vor. Wenn du vor Gericht aussagen musst, dann musst du zurück nach New York. Ich komme schon klar. Ich liege ja vorerst noch im Krankenhaus. Und ich denke, dass sich unsere neuen Freunde hier in Las Vegas um mich kümmern werden. Und sie werden dich über meine Genesung auf dem Laufenden halten."

„Na schön. Du hast Recht. Aber ich werde dich vermissen."

„Das weiß ich. Und jetzt geht. Ich bin müde und will schlafen."

Horatio und Mac ließen Destiny allein.



Noch am gleichen Abend flog Mac zurück nach New York, um sich auf die Gerichtsverhandlung vorzubereiten. Doch in Gedanken war er immer bei Destiny.

Horatio, Calleigh und Ryan kehrten am nächsten Morgen nach Miami zurück. Horatio fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam. Er hatte eine Großcousine und eine große Verwandtschaft, wenn er Destiny richtig verstanden hatte. Als er sich vor dem Flug von ihr verabschiedet hatte, hatten die beiden ihre Adressen sowie Telefonnummern und Emailadressen ausgetauscht.

Gil, Nick und Catherine besuchten Destiny täglich, solange sie im Krankenhaus lag. Sie kümmerten sich wirklich um Destiny und hielten auch Mac auf dem Laufenden.

Zwei Wochen später konnte Destiny entlassen werden, und sie kehrte nach New York zurück.

ENDE


End file.
